


No Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle's thoughts as she prepares to leave her home for good. Set during the Boogeyman. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Ever since she'd been shot at the hands of that psychotic man, Randall Garner who had also called the Fisher King, Elle has been consumed with fear. She'd once loved coming home in the evenings or late at night, knowing that she'd had the peace, privacy and security that only a home could give her.

Unfortunately, since her attack, all that had changed.

And not for the better.

She's gotten several more protective locks and guards on the doors in her flat. Others might have assumed that she's overreacting but then again, Elle's taking no chances. While she knows that Garner's dead, consumed by the flames of the bomb he had tied to himself, she's still living in fear and every time she goes out, also makes sure that the locks are all firmly in place and her home is secured, locked up tight.

When it came to sleeping, Elle just lay in her bed, armed with her two trusty guns, her body tense and ready to strike if anyone came in unnoticed. She even spent some nights cleaning, polishing the guns while reassembling and assembling them again, loading the clips into the gun one at a time.

She wanted to make sure they were in tip-top condition.

In a way, it helped take her mind off things for a while.

Now, though, Elle has officially resigned from the BAU. She went into the building a few hours ago, handed her guns and ID Badge to Hotch before leaving again. Regardless of what Hotch or her former BAU colleagues thought, Elle believes that she made the right decision in killing William Lee, a serial rapist and she even told Hotch that if she had to do it all over again, she wouldn't change a thing.

She doesn't care if they're mourning her loss or if they're questioning her judgement.

Because in her mind, she still did the right thing.

Right now, she just wants to get the hell out of this place.

And never ever look back.

 **Fin**


End file.
